


A Complicated Crush

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Bad Sexy Time Writing, F/M, Hey who wants some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A reader insert between Ephraim and the Summoner (reader) taking place in Fire Emblem Heroes. I've never written for Ephraim, and all my knowledge of him is from Heroes, but dang. He deserves a story. He's carried me so many times, he deserves it. (Darn me, back at it again with the terrible titles!)





	A Complicated Crush

Compared to the rest, she stood out.

    … Well, even if she tried not to, she did. After all, unlike all of the members of this order, she was the only one from a completely different world, one where swords, axes, and even lances were uncommon. One where magic didn’t even exist, only as a concept or as illusions under the same name. None of it seemed to faze her however, as she led troop after troop against Veronica’s forces. However, it wasn’t just her strategic skill that caught his interest, oh no, as impressive as it was, that alone wouldn’t catch his attention like this.

    It was the way she took time out of her schedule for each individual hero, no matter how… Complicated, they were. From nervous villagers to stubborn royalty, she was able to somehow handle all of them. A skill rarely found in a person, much less a tactician. Though, he couldn’t exactly say that he enjoyed that all of the time… 

    Like now, for instance.

    “You did great out there today Chrom, if it wasn’t for you coming in clutch, that battle was as good as los- er, actually, I shouldn’t finish that, should I?” The two laughed, so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice the spearmint-haired man glaring at them from the corner of his eyes from the dining room.

    “It’s all right [Name]. We all understand that even you are still learning all this. Just, try to be a little more careful next time.” The foreign prince placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her smile. If the goblet he’d been holding was made of glass, he’s sure it would have broken.

    “Brother… Are you alright? You’ve been making quite a scary face for a while now…” Looking to his side, he saw his sister Eirika, looking up at him with concern. Not wanting to concern her, he plastered a smile onto his face, before rising from his seat in the dining hall.

    “I’m quite alright, I’m just… Feeling a bit tired. I think I’ll head to my chambers early.” She seemed as if she wanted to pry, but instead, she replied with a smile as well. 

    “A-alright then. If… If something really is bothering you though, please, let me know. Siblings are supposed to help each other after all.” With a quick nod, he walked off, not aware of his clenched fists. However, one person noticed. With a quick apology, they headed off to chase the prince, concerned for him.

    An Hour Later…

    He actually didn’t go back to his chambers. Well, he did for about a minute, before realizing that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep in his current state, so he had gone to train. Even with all the work he did however, he still was moping over earlier, and decided to just give up for the night. Flopping on his bed, not even bothering to take off his armor, he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. Ugh, he was a prince. He shouldn’t be pouty because he didn’t get attention like a child!

    “E-Ephraim? Are you in here?” He couldn’t help himself as he bolted upright on the bed, accidently startling [Name], who peaked in through the door.

    “A-ah, I’m sorry! I should’ve asked before opening the door, but I noticed you seemed mad at dinner, so I went after you. I should’ve checked here first…” Composing himself, Ephraim climbed out of the fancy bed, walking to the door to hold a proper conversation.

    “No, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have just stormed out at dinner. I just… Wasn’t feeling well at the moment.” He couldn’t help but glance at the way she unconsciously picked at her nails, nervous of being in his company. It was a habit she had with all royalty, but she had been around him so long, that it eventually went away. She noticed him looking at her hands, and quickly hid them behind her back.

    “A-ah, sorry… I’m… I was never really good with helping people with their emotions… I ah… I should probably just g-!” A gasp left her as she felt the cool leather of Ephraim’s gloves wrap around her wrist. If that alone wasn’t strange, the slight pink hue of pink and the almost concealed panic in his features were a sight to behold.

    “N-no!.. I mean, I’d like you to stay, if you don’t mind. It’s been awhile since we’ve had time to chat amongst ourselves.” A small chuckle left [Name], as she made her way to the small sofa in the room, hanging her coat on the rack before taking a seat.

    “I’d actually enjoy that! I actually had a few ideas for strategies I wanted to go over, and It’d be awesome if you could tell me what you think!” 

    “I’d like that.”

    10 minutes later.

    Oh how wrong he was. 

    If he had known the strategies involved a certain blue haired prince, he would’ve suggested something else. Instead, here he was, listening to your beautiful voice talk about him.

    “So if I placed Chrom in squad 3, that’d actually help improve them a lot! Not only is having a prince out of all things fighting alongside you a great morale booster, but he’s also an amazing fighter, one of the best if I’m being… Honest…” [Name] couldn’t help but become worried once more as he glared daggers into the wall, unconsciously clutching the armrest.

    “Ephraim.”

    “...”

    “Ephraim!”

    “... Yes?” He didn’t bother turning around. There was no mistaking that he wasn’t in a good mood.

    “... What did I do? And please, don’t just say it’s nothing. That won’t solve anything and you know it.” Reluctantly, he turned around, but his eyes stayed averted.

    “... He’s the problem.”

    “He? … Are you referring to Chrom?” [Name] figured she was correct since his jaw clenched further at the other prince’s name.

    “Did Chrom offend you somehow? I’m sure he didn’t mean to if he did. I can go talk to hi-”

    “That right there is the problem! For the past couple weeks, I’ve only seen you with him! ...I know  I shouldn’t be angry. It’s your time, you can spend it with whoever you wish, but damn it! Even when I finally get the chance to spend time with you again, all I hear you talk about is him!” At this point, Ephraim simply hid his head in his hands, not wanting  to see [Name]’s reaction to his childish outburst. It was silent for a while, before he felt a tight pressure wrap around him.

    “ I’m sorry… I was so focused on trying to catch Chrom up to speed, that I didn’t consider your feelings. I just, assumed you’d be fine. I didn’t think it’d bother you that much…But, Ephraim…” He peaked out from his hands, and saw her avoiding his gaze as well.

    “I… I feel like that’s not all. I know you and Chrom are actually friends, so I don’t think you’d be this mad in most situations. Please, I know you don’t like to worry people, but please, tell me what else is bothering you.” He knew he’d regret this later, but it was now or never he figured.

    He sat back up, [Name] unwrapping herself from him (much to his dismay) to face him, her bright [color] eyes unwavering. He could only hope his were doing the same. He hesitantly caressed her cheek with his hand, looking into her eyes for confirmation. She seemed to realize what he was asking, and nodded, though it was an unsure one. Despite all the battles he’d been through, this was the most nerve wracking thing the lord had done.

    He leaned in, placing the lightest kiss onto her lips. Despite the briefness of it, the kiss was everything that he imagined, plus more. It was a feeling he could never get enough of. It must’ve been the same for her, because as they connected eyes once again, both of them dove back in, except with an intensity both were unaware of. It was a bit awkward, with the position they were in and the lack of space on the small couch, but it was a problem easily solved. When they separated for air once more, he placed his hands on her waist (though not before he admired her face, flushed and panting) and guided her onto his lap. They immediately went back into action, this time however, hands were flying everywhere, exploring the body of the other.

    Deciding to test the boundaries, Ephraim licked her lips, a silent request to use his tongue. She offered no resistance as she parted her lips, allowing him to slip into her moist cavern. Both tongues danced around, experimental at first, but soon, both of them fought for dominance. Ephraim easily won that battle, and neither were upset about that fact. 

    As they separated once more, Ephraim took a minute to admire how swollen her beautiful lips where, before attacking [Name] again. This time, his mouth trailed down her neck, stopping along the way to leave marks, his marks, along her beautiful, clear skin. It was impossible to not smirk into the kisses from the little moans that left her mouth, pleading, no, begging for more. It was a beautiful sound that would forever be ingrained into his memory.

    “E-Ephraim… Hold on.” As much as he’d rather continue decorating her, he immediately let up, looking up into her eyes.

    “Did I do something wrong, [Name]?” 

    “Um, not exactly… Well, no. Something is wrong. It’s not fair.” He must’ve raised his eyebrow in confusion or something, because she pointed to his armor.

    “You’re doing all of the work, and I can’t exactly do anything… Unless you want me to kiss metal, of course.” A quiet “oh” left him, and she couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at his confused expression. She climbed off, letting him rise so he could get it off though. There were so many latches and such, that eventually, both of them scrambled to get the whole thing undone, carelessly tossing the pieces to the side. Once the final clang hit the ground, Ephraim rushed out of his shirt, and couldn’t help but laugh as [Name] averted her eyes, blush intensifying. 

    “It was your idea to get me undressed.”

 

    “I-I know! It’s just… It’s still embarrassing! You practically have the body of a God and then there’s… Me.” Before she could say anything else, Ephraim pulled her close, and embraced her tightly.

“I like you for who you are [Name]. Besides, I like your body. It’s soft, I be it’d feel like Heaven to just cuddle you all day. However…” One of his hands tugged as the thin fabric of her tank top. “I’d like to continue our current activity, if you don’t mind.”

“I-if you don’t mind, then I don’t mind. Just… Don’t get your hopes up.” She pulled off the shirt, revealing some of her smallclothes underneath. 

It was a sight that simply left him speechless, and she wasn’t even completely naked yet.

He already knew about of soft she felt, but unlike his rough, scarred skin, there wasn’t a single flaw to be seen anywhere on her body. He couldn’t help but drag his hand along her torso, her amazing skin feeling amazing against his rough, calloused palms. He caught sight of her hand moving up, making a feeble attempt to cover her flushed face.

“I haven’t even done much, and you’re already completely flustered, it’s quite adorable.”

“H-how could I not?! This is embarrassi-!” [Name] cut herself off with a sharp gasp as Ephraim simply swept her off her feet, tossing her onto the bed before shortly climbing off himself, laughing at her in the process.

“I swear, every time I see all of those expressions of yours, I wonder how I managed to hold all my feelings in… However…” He nipped at her collar, eliciting a sharp gasp from [Name]. “Now that I have you all to myself… I plan on showing you all those feelings, all night if I have to.”  
    He finally sunk his teeth into her neck, smirking into the bite as he heard [Name] desperately try to conceal the moan that threatened to escape her. He lightly sucked on the point until it formed a delightfully red mark on her skin, then continued his assault further down her neck, into her collarbone. Deciding that the activity by itself wasn’t enough, he tugged on the top part of her underclothes, silently begging for permission once more. 

    “A-are you really asking that now?”

    “I like to think of myself as a gentlemen, so yes.” After a quick laugh, she replied with a nod. 

    “If I don’t want to do something, I’ll let you know. So unless that happens, feel free to do as you please Ephraim.”

A sweet smile came onto his face, and he leaned in, kissing her in a manner much slower than before, but with just as much passion, if not more. Once they finished however, he practically tore the offending garment off (much to [Name]’s chagrin.). He wasted no time in moving down her body… Well, he did stop to take one last glance at the marks that now littered her neck and collar in triumph, before his mouth latched onto one of her buds. One of his hands went to the other, making sure it got a similar treatment, while the other moved down to loosen his pants, as it was getting a bit too tight for his liking.

[Name], meanwhile, was simply a mess. The poor girl was trying so hard to restrain the sounds threatening to spill from her any minute, the sounds he so wanted to hear. But he wouldn’t tell her that, at least not yet. He knew how much sweeter they would sound if she gave up on her own accord, so instead, he decided to simply let her keep up the attempt, opting instead to move his mouth to her other bud, smiling when he felt her small hand gently comb through his spearmint locks.

“Y-you’re doing such a good job Ephraim… L-let me have a turn, let me treat you well…” Ephraim rose his head, looking directly into [Name]’s eyes. 

“I do admit that I enjoy the thought of you… Exploring me, right now, I simply want you to enjoy this. Trust me, that alone is more than enough for me. Besides, there’s always next time.”

“A-are you sure? You’ve been doing so much, and I haven’t really done anything helpful…”

“If you want to be helpful…” His fingers slipped into the waistband of her remaining underclothes, which he couldn’t help but notice was soaking. “Then I’d appreciate it if you spread your legs for me. After all, we need to make sure you’re prepared for the best part.”

Though seemingly impossible, her blush intensified once more. Despite her embarrassment however, she slowly managed to pull her legs apart. Seeing her exposed like this… It was a truly amazing sight. He hooked the waistband once more, slipping the thin undergarment off, revealing the rest of her center to him. He moved down on the bed so he was directly facing her core, and lightly dragged his fingertips against it, experimentally. Another sharp gasp left her, and he took it as his sign to continue. Noticing a little nub a bit above her entrance, he flicked it, curious as to what [Name]’s reaction would be.

“A-ah!” Before she knew it, she had let out a moan, and had quickly clamped her hand over her mouth, avoiding eye contact. Ephraim simply gave [Name] a lustful smile before he brought his mouth down, starting to assault the little nub. She refused to move her hand, the only she did actually was use the other one to cover it as well. Her legs however seemed to have a mind of their own as they attempted to clench onto his head. He simply threw them other his shoulders, resuming his assault, but now adding a single digit in the process.

It was absolute heaven, hearing [Name] struggle to contain her voice, watching the way her body reacted (especially when he eventually added a second, and even later a third digit), and just the overall sight of her being a complete mess, all under his hand. Ephraim slid out his fingers, which were now covered in her juices, and licked them, all while gazing directly into her eyes. She simply stayed speechless.

“As wonderful as you taste, I’d like to get to the climax of all this, as long as you’re still willing?” Unlike the past few times, she seemed a bit fearful.

“I… I actually haven’t done this before. I still want to do it though…” Ephraim climbed up on top on her, and caressed her cheek, placing a gentle kiss onto her lips.

“Don’t worry [Name], I’ll start off gentle. If it starts to hurt too much, let me know.” 

“O-okay…” They shared another kiss, then Ephraim struggled to get his pants off. With a reluctant sigh, he got off of [Name], quickly pulling the offending garment off, along with his smallclothes. His member sprang out from it’s confines, standing proud at attention. 

“O-oh my god. You’re… ah… ‘Lance’ is um…”

“... My ‘lance?’ Surely you must be referring to m-”

“J-JUST SHUT UP!” He couldn’t help but laugh. Unlike his usual chuckles however, it was a more pure laugh, one you would usually hear from a child. [Name] couldn’t help but laugh along as well, the two almost effectively ruining the mood.

Almost.

Once all the laughter was out of their system, they started over, with Ephraim back on top of [Name], rubbing his member along the lips of her core to get it ready. [Name] wrapped her arms around Ephraim, holding him close.

“Alright, are you ready [Name]?” A hefty sigh left her, as her arms wrapped a bit tighter around him.

“Y-yeah… I’m ready Ephraim.”

And with that, he entered. Making sure that he didn’t go to fast or rough, he slowly pushed in, until he saw the few tears streaming down [Name]’s face. He stopped where he was, and kissed the tears away, refusing to continue until she gave the word. For a while, the two simply stayed in each other’s embrace, until [Name]’s voice pierced the silence.

“I… I think I’m good now. Just… Just go slow.”

“As if I’d think to do anything else right now.” After one final kiss, he slowly moved his hips forward, not entering all the way in fear of hurting her. When he felt her fingers dig into his back, however, he froze in place.

“N-no… Keep going, please…” He was a bit unsure as he continued, but eventually, the pressure of her fingers lessened, and her mouth which had been shut in discomfort was now open in pleasure. 

“A-ah… Ephraim… Faster, please…” Finally getting back his confidence from earlier, seeing as how she seemed okay, he started to speed up a bit, not able to help the smirk that came across his face when he heard a moan escape [Name].

“Y-yes, right there~ That feels nice…”  
Wanting to make sure the rest of her got attention, his hands started to roam the remainder of her body, from the smooth length of her arm, to her beautiful chest that was now littered with many purple dots, proof of his handy work. As for [Name], she found herself unable to do anything, except simply hold on to the man pleasuring her, as if he’d vanish into thin air if she didn’t. Before the two knew it however, not only had the pace, but the passion as well had rapidly increased. Using a force that only she’d know up, Ephraim pounded into her, leaving her completely at her mercy, and oh how she loved it.

He’s pretty sure that if it wasn’t for the thickness of the castle walls, someone would’ve come by a long time ago, curious as to what (or who) was being done. Part of him wanted that to happen, to have someone open the door, and see him entwined with [Name]. To have them know who was the one making her emit such sinful sounds, now whether she wanted that herself though, was an entirely different matter. For now, he was extremely content to simply hear the moans, the sobs, the near screams she made as he continued his relentless assault, to feel the way her fingers dug into his skin, this time for an entirely different reason from before.

The way her entire body trembled as she came undone under him, it was something he’d never forget. 

Not wanting to overstimulate her on her first time, he pulled out, his member twitching at the lost of contact. Before he could do anything, she managed to sit up, and wrapped her hand around it, pumping it at a sloppy pace, being too tired to do anything better. He put his hand over hers, and they both pumped at a much more stable, rapid pace. It didn’t take much longer for him to reach his peak, spurts of his essence spraying across their hands and his abdomen. Neither of them had the energy to move, they simply sat there, breathing heavily.

 

Eventually, the two flopped back into the sheets, Ephraim pulling [Name] close, He smiled as she cuddled further into him, with a grip that was tight, but not enough to be uncomfortable.

“... Alfonse is gonna kill me.”

“Hm? And why is that?”

“Well, he told me not to get too close to any of the heroes… Yet here I am, in the arms of one, a prince no less.” Ephraim quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Alfonse be damned, I don’t have any intentions of leaving your side, if anything, the Gods would have to pry you from my hands, and even then I’d still put up a fight.” A small smile graced [Name]’s features, cuddling further into him. The two simply relaxed in each other's company, until a realization hit [Name].

“... How am I going to get out of here in the morning?”

“...”

“... Ephraim?”

“... *Snore*.”

Eh, to hell with it. It’ll be a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
